<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>childish hope by moon932</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031442">childish hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932'>moon932</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Animal Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe it was childish. to stare up at the ceiling. maybe it was childish to go dark, but really all he had was a four day weekend and a mountain of grief to trek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>childish hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi.<br/>uh, this fic is a vent fic? I lost my dog recently, and this is just me venting. please be mindful, idk if this is triggering or not?<br/>but anyways, thank you for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was walking into the pent house when he figured it out. </p><p>It was quiet, no Maggie to rush up to him, demanding attention and pets. No slobbery kisses or nails scratching the floor. The smell wasn’t what could be though, Tony knew that. But the sinking feeling in his stomach grew, foreboding. </p><p>“Maggie?” He called, hanging his coat up and walking further in. He stopped behind the couch. Right infront of her bed was his husky, curled up.</p><p>And not breathing. </p><p>He knew. Maggie was old, almost fourteen, and she wasn’t a puppy. Tony stood there, he knew god dammit. The no eating, the no going to the bathroom. It was all common in dogs who were close to death. </p><p>“Maggie,” he called. Maybe if he calls she’ll wake up? Maybe lift her head or wag her tail.</p><p>Maybe he’ll chide her about it, she’ll hurt her tail with how much she bumps in against the coffee table legs. </p><p>“C’mon girl,” he croaked. He took his glasses off, his tears were blurring his vision. “Maggie wake up.” He whispered, stumbling slightly around the couch. Reaching out for his companion. </p><p>He dropped to his knees infront of her, hand reaching out but pausing right before touching her. </p><p>It was stupid, right? Crying over a dog? Even if she’s been there through so much? He knew this was coming. God he did. But there was that childish hope that she’d pull through. Even if for another day. </p><p>“Maggie.” He croaked, tears slipping down his cheeks as he broke down. </p><p>No one was there anyways.  No one but his AI would see him cry for his loyal companion, who was there for so much.  </p><p>She was there after he escaped Afghanistan. After he almost died, several times. She was there through so much, why did she have to go now? </p><p>It was only a couple minutes. Tony didn’t cry that much, and when he does break down it’s usually three or four minutes. He can pull himself together quickly, he doesn’t know if it’s a blessing or not yet. </p><p>Standing up he looked around, her bandanna was laying on the couch. Should he keep it? His breath hitched as he fought back more tears. </p><p>He can cry later. “Jarvis,” he called. “Tell Pepper I’m taking a four day weekend.”</p><p>“Of course, sir.” </p><p>Numbly, he grabbed the bandanna. Stumbling over to Maggie, he grabbed her favorite blanket. He doesn’t remember how he did. Blanking out one minute, the next thing he knew Maggie was wearing her ice blue bandanna wrapped up in her obnoxious pink blanket. </p><p>Getting in his car and driving felt weird. He didn’t call for Happy. Hell, he didn’t even like when Happy drove. Rolling down his window, he pushed the gas once he got out of the New York traffic. </p><p>It would take a couple hours, to get where he was going. He let Jarvis deal with Pepper, and with Fury, with everyone really. </p><p>Once he got to the house, he pulled into the driveway. Maggie was starting to smell, so he’d have to work quickly. Swallowing down the urge to cry, he got out of the car. Grabbing Maggie and resting her where he’d burry her. He needed his shovel, there weren’t many rocks where he was. It wouldn’t be to hard to dig a hole.</p><p>Tony ignored the memory of Maggie digging holes here. It was one of their favorite houses. Away from everyone, there was a little hiking trail into the surrounding woods. He paused in his walking, looking over at the trail. Maybe he should dig the grave in the clearing? </p><p>Yeah. It was secluded. One of their favorite places to hangout and play. He walked numbly down the dirt path. </p><p>It felt like years until he was able to close the grave. Tears slipping out of his eyes freely. </p><p>He had three days to mourn. More then Yinsen, less than his parents (more his mother really). Three days he lazed about the house, going mute. No one would find him even they wanted to. Hell it took Obadiah four years to find him before he could become CEO. He can manage three days. They can manage three days without him. </p><p>They might understand, wanting to mourn. Even if Maggie wasn’t constant around them, they have to understand. If they don’t then that’s one them. Pepper and Rhodey would, hell even Happy would. Rhodey knows how much Maggie saved him. Even when he didn’t take care of himself he took care of her. One constant throughout his crazy life. </p><p>On the last night, Tony stared unblinking up at the ceiling. Letting himself sink into the grief. Just for one night. Then when he gets home he’ll box up the toys and wash the bed and blankets. Donate the left over food, maybe? Once he washes the dog dishes, he knows some rescue shelters that need some help. </p><p>With a shaky yawn, he closed his eyes, turning over. Numbly acknowledging the empty space that’d be filled with a snoring dog.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>